


Work the Problem, Not the Solution

by von_gelmini



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega Trans, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Peter Parker, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Violence, Forced Feminization, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I Just Have My Own Weird Theories About ABO and How It Works, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Omegas Have Ass Babies, Medical Abuse, Medical Examination, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Anatomy is Different, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Richard and Mary Parker are alive, Role Reversal, Top Tony Stark, Underage Peer Sex, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Tears quietly streamed down Tony’s face. He waved his hand to vaguely take in everything in his room. “All of this… all ofme…It just died. My body just hasn’t gotten the message yet that it’s a corpse.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 226





	Work the Problem, Not the Solution

Tony had been raised to follow in Howard’s footsteps. Trained in engineering, sent to the most exclusive and rigorous boarding school, jumped three years ahead in his coursework, already had been on several magazine covers for his brilliance, was dallying with inventing his own things… Life was pretty good. Howard was still a shit father, but in the normal ways that shit self-absorbed fathers were. 

Tony was a popular kid in school. Even though all his classmates were older than him, once he hit that senior status, any torment they put him through when he was an underclassman disappeared. His classmates were eighteen and about to graduate to go on to be the next generation of brilliant Alphas in their chosen fields. Tony was fifteen and about to graduate to do the same. Being younger though, he still hadn’t presented. But a kid as smart as him, as socially dominant as he was, and being Howard Stark’s first and only son, it was beyond a doubt that when he presented, he’d be an Alpha. Omegas all had mush for brains and Betas were followers not leaders. 

Three days before his high school graduation, Tony was packing for his move to Cambridge. His acceptance letter to MIT sat proudly on his desk along with the letter from the dean of the engineering department granting him a summer internship between high school and the start of classes. He was talking excitedly to his mother about his plans, when he had to run for the bathroom. 

Maria followed her son and knocked on the door. Tony groaned and she heard the sound of him throwing up. She went in even though he hadn’t said it was okay to.

“I’m sorry mom,” Tony said weakly. “It happened so fast. It was use the toilet to throw up in or to… y’know… I’ll clean up the mess but these pants are ruined.”

She ran cold water on a washcloth and held it to Tony’s forehead. He was burning up with fever. “Anthony, don’t worry about the mess. What happened? Did you eat something bad? You kids are always…”

“Oh my god, mom!” Tony yelped and winced as he felt the gush of something hot in his pants again. “I must’ve. I’ve got the runs. Sorry.” He reached to the back of his pants. “This is disgusting. I’m gonna get in the shower, okay? Can you go?” 

Tony went to stand up and was overcome with dizziness. Maria grabbed his arm and balanced him. “I don’t want to leave you in the shower like this. You’ll fall. Let me help.”

“Mom, I’m not a baby. I’m too old…” Another wave of dizziness hit and he felt more wetness running down his legs. “Mom, please. This is just too gross, okay? I really…” Tony’s face flushed red and he moaned.

Still helping to hold Tony up, Maria looked around at his backside. She expected to see what a bad case of diarrhea would leave and saw only a dark stain of wetness. She frowned. 

“Are you sure it’s the runs and you didn’t… pee?” she asked. It was embarrassing. Tony was a teenager and a boy and it was awkward, even though she was his mother.

“I didn’t pee,” Tony said, holding onto the wall. “I think I’ve got a fever and…” Another gush of something ran down the back of his thighs. “Oh god I can’t stop…” Tony added the blush of embarrassment to his fever flush. “I’ve got the shits really bad.”

Maria furrowed her brow. She knew what that smelled like and it wasn’t at all what Tony smelled like right then. It was like when she… “Oh,” she said quietly. “Anthony… baby… you’re going into heat.”

“What!?” Tony squeaked. His eyebrows headed for his hairline. “I’m not an Omega. I don’t go into heat. Mom…” Tony’s voice was shaky and frightened.

“I’ll go get you one of my heat pads. Sit here Anthony. I don’t want you to fall if you get dizzy again.” She guided him to sit on the toilet. Maria hurried down the hall to her own bathroom and grabbed a package of heat pads then rushed back to Tony’s room. “Let’s get you out of these trousers, okay?” She helped Tony stand and then unbuckled his belt.

“Mom, stop!” Tony put his hand over hers. “I am not an Omega. I’m just… sick or something. Please. I’m not about to undress in front of you.”

“All right, sweetheart.” She opened the package and took out a pad. “These work like underwear. Change out of your trousers. Do you think you can wash off on your own? How’s the dizziness?”

“I’m okay,” Tony said. “I’ll take a shower and you get me some of those pills to stop the runs.”

“Anthony, you don’t have the runs. You’re in heat, baby.”

“No.” Tony started crying. He buried his face in his hands. “No no. It’s not…” he muttered into them. “I can’t be.” His tears turned into sobs as he saw his whole future disappearing. Omegas weren’t allowed in higher education. Once they presented, they weren’t even allowed in high school. “Oh god. I am. I’m fucking crying like a goddamn puppy-pooper.”

The fight went out of Tony and he let his mom undress and wash him off like he was a child. He winced when she pulled the Omega pad underwear on him. “I’d rather be dead,” he moaned. “No, seriously mom. I can’t… I can’t be!” He started crying again.

Maria brought Tony into a hug. “Shh Anthony. Your father will find a good mate for you.”

“NO!” He pulled away from her. “I swear mom, hell or no hell, I will find the tallest building I can and jump before I let _Howard_ sell me off to someone for a fucking business deal,” he shouted.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and led Tony out of the bathroom to his bed. “Honey, your father wouldn’t do…”

“Oh please! You know damn good and well Howard will do that. I’ll be turned into a fucktoy and breeder for some old disgusting Alpha like him.” Tony sat down heavily on the edge of his bed.

“Anthony, the Debutante Ball is in August…”

“I have an internship over the summer!”

“Sweetheart…” Maria sighed sympathetically. An Omega wasn’t going to be allowed to have an internship. “Let me get you something to wear. I think I have an old skirt from before my diet that will fit you.”

“I am not wearing a SKIRT!”

She sat down on Tony’s bed next to him. “Most Omegas show the traits before they present. It’s not surprising when they do. But you seemed like such an Alpha, I know it’s a shock.”

“It’s not a shock. It’s the end of my life.” Tony stared at his desk. The letters. The books. The schematics for the robot he was building. Everything who he was. Now, none of it mattered. “I’m supposed to suddenly become this quiet little simpering _thing_ just waiting for some Alpha to knot me so I can shit out pups for him and live my entire life worrying about whether my house is clean or if it’s time to nurse my squawling brat.” Tears quietly streamed down Tony’s face. He waved his hand to vaguely take in everything in his room. “All of this… all of _me…_ It just died. My body just hasn’t gotten the message yet that it’s a corpse.”

“Anthony, being an Omega isn’t the end of the world.”

“Yeah right. Because Howard treats you with such respect, right? Because you were allowed to continue your studies in music, right? Instead of just playing lullabies to me when I was a baby. Like the world doesn’t look at you with disdain because after me you became infertile. Like you can just walk out the door and DRIVE yourself to the store in a car that you OWN. Such a life I have to look forward to. I’m sorry mom, I love you, and I respect you, but you know it’s true. My. Life. Just. Ended.”

Maria put her arm around Tony’s shoulder and held him while he cried. “I know,” she said quietly. “But there’s nothing we can do about it. There’s an Omega rights group, but it’s so small and it’s almost entirely in the city. I’m sorry, Anthony. It’s very traditional for an Omega born into our class. With your father’s position, wealth, and standing in the community, there are expectations for you. Just as rigorous as the expectations you had on you before.”

“Yeah. Except those expectations are in how to be a dutiful slave instead of a scientist and engineer.”

“Honey, you just need to apply your intelligence in a different direction now. Think of how much you’ll be able to teach your pups because of your talents. How much more efficiently you’ll be able to run your home. If you apply yourself, you’ll make your Alpha a good mate.”

“An Alpha _Howard_ choses. I have no say as to who he sells me to.”

“It’s not a sale, Anthony. We’re not slaves.”

Tony snorted. “Right. We’re so free. Go on, mom. Walk out that door and go somewhere without your master’s permission. Find out how much worse he beats you than he did the time you wore that slacksuit.” 

“It’s not like that, Anthony. I was insolent and your father had every right to punish me for disobeying him.”

“Right. _So_ not a slave.”

She patted Tony on the knee. “Let me see about getting you something to wear.”

When she left, Tony stared at the pieces of his lost life. He was so angry. He desperately wanted to hit something or tear things to pieces. Instead his hormonal rush had him sitting there passively, blankly, crying like the pathetic Omega he was.

Tony let his mom dress him. Crying, crying, crying. Where did the water for all those tears come from? He should’ve stopped by now. But when she led him to his dressing mirror and he saw himself… he could cry the entire Atlantic Ocean dry. The blouse was a pale blue, soft silk, frills around the collar and button placket. The short sleeves were edged in lace. She had him step into the skirt. It was a dark navy, a lightweight fabric. Loose and full. He’d seen Omegas in similar. It would flow out into a circle if he twirled. It left Tony feeling naked. There was nothing underneath except the humiliating Omega heat pad he wore to catch his slick.

There were no signs of it until this afternoon. None. He looked just like the Alphas in his age group at school. Even like some of his older grade-mates. He was muscular, had no difficulties keeping up in gym, had begun developing pubic hair about a year ago. He looked down at his legs sticking out from beneath the skirt. They were covered in dark hair. His arms below the sleeves of the blouse were the same. 

And there was the size of his endowment. It was bigger than his classmates who were his age. It wasn’t like he had a micro-dick or a cocklet like an Omega. He was even as big as most of his eighteen year old senior class Alpha friends. Omegas didn’t have big dicks. They didn’t need them. They were nothing but vestigial. Like an appendix. Necessary back in the animal ages, but still hanging around now that Omegas had evolved out of the need of them. 

But his was big and it worked perfectly. There was a really pretty, but dull, boy he tutored in physics. When they fucked, Tony came three times in his ass and when the kid still couldn’t get enough of his dick, he let the boy suckle on him for almost half an hour, just enjoying the sensation. His cock got plumped up and thick, even as spent as he was. Never quite hard but never quite going down. No Omega’s cock worked like that.

Tony had a reputation, well earned, of being the best fuck out of all the upperclassmen, even though he was three years younger. He chose the pretty airhead who never could remember his equations to be his pretend-mate as he ushered him through his first year. Even though they were the same age, Tony was a senior and acted so dominant. No one expected him to be ‘faithful’ to his pretend-mate. Tony fucked anyone who would bend over for him. Even a senior once submitted to him like a freshman, so long as Tony never told anyone about it. The older boy turned his ass up and pretended he was an Omega to Tony’s Alpha.

But none of that mattered now. He’d presented as an Omega. Everything would get so, so much worse. As his body finished maturing, it wouldn’t mature into an Alpha’s body like his older classmates. His hips would widen, his waist would narrow, his shoulders wouldn’t broaden like they should. By the time he was eighteen like his classmates, he would be changed completely. Unrecognizable. Biology would turn him into a slave. Hormones from his heats would sap his assertiveness. He’d become needy and beg for an Alpha. Even if he was sold to one as cruel as Howard. Tony had heard his mom through the doors during her heats. Whimpering and begging between cries of pain from whatever the bastard was doing to her. 

That was Tony’s future now. Sex slave, housekeeper, and breeder. Mindless and simpering and worshipful to some piece of shit old Alpha who made Howard the best offer for him.

But other than the ceaseless crying (and the horrible sickly squelching wetness oozing from him), he didn’t feel any different than he did yesterday. A little more overwhelmed and emotional, but dammit, his life just ended. Of course he was emotional. That had nothing to do with being an Omega.

He looked in the mirror and didn’t see himself. He wasn’t there. His face was the same. He recognized that. But below his neck? Some image from one of those brainless fashion magazines. 

Anthony Edward Stark was gone. Some distorted, disgusting _thing_ looked back at him.

“Do I have to wear this? I’m an Omega, not a girl,” Tony said quietly.

“Of course you’re not a girl. This is only what I happened to have. We’ll get you a proper wardrobe for an Omega male.”

“Oh god no. That’s worse,” Tony moaned. Omega males were seen as little better than prostitutes and fucktoys. Their clothes were styled to display their availability for sex. Bottom sex. Tony would never fuck anyone ever again. Instead he’d be a hole for someone else to fuck. He’d never kiss another boy. He’d just lay there, eyes closed, mouth open, waiting to _be_ kissed.

Fuck. He might even be sold to an Alpha female. “Mom… please… mom… please don’t let Howard do that.”

“Do what, Anthony?”

“Sell me to a female Alpha. I’m… I’m gay. I’d… oh god. It makes me want to vomit.” He blanched, imagining the Alpha girls from the sister school. He’d seen one of them naked and repulsed wasn’t even a strong enough word. He spent the afternoon with his underclassman, touching him, kissing him, making love to him. And trying to get that other image out of his mind. 

“I’ll try. You know how strong minded your father is though.” She smiled. “He’s the very image of an Alpha.”

“No no no no no,” Tony moaned. He sat back down on his bed. He raised his skirt and looked into his Omega pad underwear.

“Is there a problem?” Maria asked concerned.

“Just checking to see if my dick fell off,” Tony said, full of disgust. Regardless of his mom standing right there, he wrapped his hand around it and stroked himself. “Oh fuck. I can’t get hard.” He jerked harder, going for the places he knew got him going. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

Maria turned bright red and looked away from what her son was doing. “In heat,” she said, trying to keep her voice level and calm. “A male Omega…” It was hard not to hear or notice what Tony was doing and his cursing when his attempts were unsuccessful. “A male Omega is receptive. During heat your ovaries produce more hormones than…” She faltered.

“I’m a fucking eunuch is what you’re trying to tell me. It still looks like a dick,” Tony flopped his thick soft cock in his hand, “but it’s not.”

“Only during your heat, Anthony.”

“Great. Four times a year, I’m nothing but a goddamn asshole for a knot. I can’t even get it up.”

“Didn’t you learn about this in sex ed?” Maria asked.

“Uh nope. Why would a school full of potential Alphas teach what some bitch’s anatomy works like. We were taught that on your mating night you fuck them, knot them, get them pregnant, and that’s that. Once they’ve whelped, you get to fuck them whenever you want. Heat or not. You make sure they’re on the pill if you don’t want any more pups. We learned about rut. We learned about the ways that Omegas will try to manipulate you into bonding with them. We learned that if you’re not ready to be mated there are plenty of available Omegas for hire who are already mated to their pimps. Just be careful to avoid any diseases. 

That’s what they taught us in sex ed, mom. That Omegas are fuckholes for an Alpha to get off in. And you pick one eventually when you’re ready to breed. Usually not until you’re older. Then, when you’re a disgusting dirty old Alpha, you find some pretty Omega who’s just presented and you buy him from his Alpha parent. You’re probably fifty and the Omega’s my age. Ripe and fertile and easily controlled.” Tony stood and turned his mother by the shoulders to face him. “That’s what they taught us, mom!” he shouted. “Get the fuck out of my room!”

~~~~~

The first thing Howard did when Maria told him about Tony was to go into his office and call his lawyer. Hiding against the stair rail like he used to do when he was a little boy, he saw Howard meet with the man. He was full of sympathy and understanding for Howard as Tony’s father changed his will to eliminate him from it and instead leave Stark Industries to his friend, Obadiah Stane… since he had no heir. Another thing Tony lost that day.

Finally Howard called him down to his office. Tony stood there in his Omega costume while his father circled him, looking him up and down as if he was meat at a market. Howard reached down and lifted Tony’s skirt up in front. 

Tony stepped back. “No!”

“Stand still, Omega!” Howard shouted.

Tony froze. Howard raised his skirt all the way up and shoved his hand down Tony’s Omega pants. He closed his hand around Tony’s cock and tugged on it a few times. When it didn’t respond, he slapped it and pulled his hand away, looking at it disgustedly.

“Needless to say, you won’t be graduating high school or going to MIT.” Howard wiped his hand on Tony’s skirt. “You’re certainly not a looker and you’re going to take a lot of work for whatever Alpha I find for you.” Howard stepped behind Tony and grabbed his ass hard in both hands. “Nice ass though. Once Maria gets you some proper clothes to show it off.”

“I’m still me,” Tony argued. “Nothing’s changed. Why are you doing this?”

Howard snorted. “You’re not my son. I’m going to arrange the first mate for that I can. I want you out of my house.” He looked Tony up and down again. “You would’ve made a handsome Alpha. Instead you’re probably the ugliest Omega I’ve ever seen. I’ll be lucky to mate you to some pathetic social climber with nothing to offer me in exchange for you.” He scoffed. “I’ll probably have to put up a dowry to make it worth their while.” He sat down behind his desk. “Maria!” 

“Yes Howard?” she said almost immediately. She’d been waiting outside his office door in the foyer.

“Get him to a doctor. See if they can find out if he’s more fertile than you were. He’s ugly, disobedient, and above himself. If he’s a good breeder, then at least I have _something_ to offer an Alpha.”

She led Tony out of Howard’s office. “We’ll go see the doctor in the morning,” she said, taking Tony back upstairs to his room. “This is just your presentation heat. It’ll pass in a day or two and your symptoms…” Maria looked down, blushing. “Did you feel anything when you were with your father?”

“Ugh! Yes, I felt like wringing his goddamn neck. He _touched_ me! Reached in my pants and grabbed my dick!”

“You’re his Omega, Tony. Until you’re mated, legally you belong to him the same as I do.”

“Oh _hell_ no,” Tony spat. “If he tries to put his knot anywhere near me, I’ll cut the damn thing off.”

“Anthony, Alphas don’t do that to their children. It’s… It’s just not _done.”_

“Bullshit. Do you _know_ how many guys told me that their Omega siblings’ first dick was their Alpha parent’s? It _is_ just done. A fucking lot. But you tell Howard I will fucking KILL him if he tries.”

“But when he ordered you to stay still, you did, Anthony. I was watching. We can’t help but obey an Alpha. It’s our nature,” Maria explained. “You’ll understand as you grow up.”

“I’ll become a slave to biology as I grow up, you mean.”

“It’s the way God intended. He created us to be fruitful and obedient the same as he created the Betas to serve and the Alphas to rule. It’s in our nature,” she said again, sympathetically. “I know it’s not what you expected your life to be, but it can be a good life if you accept it.”

“I’ll _never_ accept it!” Tony said and gave her enough of a shove to get her out of his room so he could slam the door shut.

He spent the evening working on his design for DUM-E. Below the waist he might be an Omega, above it he was going to stay an Alpha. His brain wasn’t going to turn into ooze just because his ass was full of it.

~~~~~

Nothing in his life had ever been so humiliating.

His mom stayed with him in the doctor’s office the entire time. Some sort of weird Omega solidarity thing. While he loved his mom, it was your typical rich-kid relationship. Mom swooping in with ‘quality time’ whenever she remembered. Otherwise it was left to the staff to take care of him. But suddenly she was all attention and affection and ‘understanding’. And it was driving him crazy. He always wished his mom would be more close. Now he wished she’d just go the fuck away.

The doctor made him strip. Not in the room on his own with a gown left to cover himself. He stripped naked while his mom and the doctor both watched. The doctor poked and prodded and asked his mom questions. Not asked him. He could’ve been a life size doll for all anyone cared. And when the doctor _did_ address him, it was dripping with infantile sweetness. Honey. Darling. Precious. Little one. Never by name. He wasn’t a person, he was an Omega. 

“Up on the table, little one.” The doctor patted him lightly on his naked ass. He pulled a set of stirrups from the table once Tony climbed on. “Feet in here, precious.” 

The doctor took his heel in his hand and guided it to the foot rest. Tony wanted to murder the man. His mom stood by the side of the exam table, patting his shoulder. “The doctor needs to examine you. To make sure that everything is all right… inside. I had such a hard time when I had you.”

Tony refused to put his other foot in the stirrup, keeping his legs as tightly closed as he could. “I don’t give a fuck if I’m fertile or not. I’m not going to be some Alpha’s bitch.”

“He has temperament problems? Behavior difficulties at home?” the doctor asked Maria.

“Yeah I have a fucking temperament problem. I don’t want any of this shit. Two days ago I was in school, heading for MIT, and now everyone expects me to be a happy little puppy-pooper. So yeah fuckhead, I have a temperament problem.”

The doctor touched Tony’s scrotum and Tony’s foot connected with the doctor’s head. Soon after, two orderlies came in and strapped him to the table, putting both feet where the doctor wanted to and binding them in place. The doctor pushed the stirrups wider apart and sat between Tony’s legs. He hefted Tony’s scrotum again. 

“This is the problem. It happens sometimes in Omegas when the Alpha parent has contributed more than the Omega one to the child’s makeup. Omega testicles are much, much smaller, as is their penis. And hair development like he has is unheard of. Fortunately after the first whelping, that usually changes. He’ll reduce in size and the Alpha hormones his testicles produce will be less, making for a more docile, traditional Omega. For the hair problem, there are cosmetic treatments to solve it. Temporary ones, but also permanent, though those are more expensive.”

Tony stopped arguing and started screaming. He’d wake up soon. He had to wake up. This couldn’t be real. He was lost in some twisted nightmare where his cock and balls were going to wither up to nothing and he’d be some Alpha fucktoy whore begging for anyone who would fuck him to knot him. And he’d never again want to fuck anyone. Or worse, never want to kiss anyone. If he screamed loud enough he’d wake up.

He didn’t wake up. But he did get an injection.

“Just a little something to calm you down, sweetheart, so I can move on to the internal examination. Just relax, honey.”

Something cold and metal touched him. Even sedated, he struggled. But the doctor pushed in. And Tony… squelched. He felt hot slick practically pour out of his asshole, easing the way for the speculum to invade his body. The doctor opened it wider and wider until Tony was sure he was split in two.

“His slick production is above average,” the doctor said brightly. Tony felt something moving deep inside him. “Run an analysis on this.” The doctor handed a swab to an assistant. He turned to Maria. “We’ll have the results in only a few minutes to make sure that his slick is properly encouraging fertility.” Then the speculum opened wider and Tony felt fingers moving inside him.

“Mom…” Tony whimpered, looking desperately at her. “Please…”

“Tony, this is something every Omega has to do when they present,” Maria said sympathetically.

“We need to make sure that your organs formed properly and your womb settled where it’s supposed to be. Ah. The cervical opening seems fine.”

Tony moaned when the doctor’s fingers probed it. He looked down and saw a thin watery come leak out of the tip of his cock. Not precome, and certainly not an ejaculation. Something… else. “Oh fuck,” he moaned again when the doctor’s fingers moved.

“That’s a perfectly natural reaction, darling. Nothing to be ashamed of. I need to make sure that everything’s in its proper place and sometimes Omegas, especially those who have higher libidos than others, who are going to be more demanding of their Alphas when they have a full heat… They can’t help themselves.”

“No!” 

The doctor patted the inside of Tony’s thigh. “It just means that your body knows what it was made for, sugar. Nothing to be afraid of. Now let me do an ultrasound… make sure the ovaries are fine.” 

Something long and cold was put in the open speculum and prodded against Tony’s insides. “Please…” he begged between tears. “Please mom. Make him stop!”

“Everything looks well formed.” He shuffled the papers his assistant brought back in. “The hormonal balance of his slick is a little high in the Alphagen range. But not so much as to reject an Alpha’s dominant sperm. It might take longer for the first impregnation, but with everything else I’m seeing, he should easily provide his Alpha with as many pups as he wants after the first whelping. His hips are certainly broad enough to carry to term. Calm down, sweetheart,” he said as Tony began struggling against the straps again. “I haven’t had an Omega ever behave so aggressively. I’ll give you a prescription. It’ll help suppress the remnant Alpha hormones.”

Tony fell into begging his mom again as she took the prescription from the doctor. If he wasn’t going to be docile on his own, they’d _force_ him to with pills and drugs. “I’ll be good, mom. No more fighting it, okay? I promise,” Tony said as the orderlies released the straps holding him. “Just please. Don’t give me that.”

Maria helped Tony dress. “Anthony, we’re Omegas. We don’t know what’s best for us. Listen to the Alpha doctor. He says you need this medicine. An Alpha only wants what’s best for us.”

“Oh god mom. _Please.”_

“It’s for his own good, Mrs. Stark. It will ease his distress. Sometimes Omegas have a difficult presentation, but I’ve never seen one as difficult as this. I suppose it’s a testament to Mr. Stark’s Alpha dominance that even his Omega child carried some of it. But within a few weeks, those pills will flush that right out of Anthony.”

“Tony to you, asshole.”

Maria turned to the doctor. “I’ll make sure he gets them.”

~~~~~

Not a nightmare, a horror movie. A personal shopper came to visit the next day. Regardless of Tony’s rejection, he was made to try on dozens of items of clothing. All of which made him look like a whore. His ass stood out in the tight skirt. Blouses were sheer and showed off his chest — and it’s hair which he was told he’d have to shave along with everywhere else. His dark nipples stood out underneath the light fabric. Dresses clung to his body. The tight undergarment he was put into changed his shape. Not only his waist, but pulled his genitals close to his body, uncomfortably smoothing his bulge to barely a raised hump underneath the skirt. 

He closed his eyes and refused to look at his reflection. He wasn’t there. He was a doll they were playing dress-up with. His mom was so affectionate with him now. Every time an outfit made him look more Omegan, she gushed about it. She went on and on about how beautiful his bottom filled out a little sundress that scarcely came down low enough to cover it. How no Alpha would be able to resist Tony’s pert, inviting behind.

All of his clothes from just days before were taken from his room. As were his books. His computer. His drawings and schematics. His awards and framed magazine covers. Everything that was _him,_ was taken away. He was left with an empty room and a closet full of whore clothes. Nothing else. 

His presentation heat passed in two more days. He stayed in his room, refusing to come out and eat. He drank water from the sink in his bathroom. When Howard was at work and his mom was at one of her afternoon socials, Jarvis would set a tray outside his door. Tony would wait until he heard him leave to bring it in. Because he was naked. He refused to put on Omega clothes and he had nothing else. When his heat passed, he spent his days with his hand on his dick, jerking off almost continuously. He pretended to take the pills he was given by Maria (he stopped thinking of her as ‘mom’… she was a first name like Howard was.) He didn’t even dress when she came in to give them to him. Tony met her at his bedroom door, his hard cock in his hand, and took the offered pill and water, slammed the door, then spit the pill down the toilet.

Howard got word of his being difficult. He came up to Tony’s room and smacked him around a bit, only to have Tony fight back dirty. As a three-years-younger student, getting picked on made him a tough fighter. Now that he wasn’t in heat, his aggression came back. Howard got a sucker punch in, but after that, the old man didn’t stand a chance. And through it all, Tony wore his nakedness as boldly as if it were a suit of armor. 

He was arrogant and proud as he always was. Except when he was completely alone and the house was quiet at night. He sat in front of his mirror, frantically searching every day for changes in his body. He’d sit there and stare, expecting to see them forming horrifically as he watched, like some bad special effects transformation. He wasn’t disappointed.

A few days after his presentation heat was over, he noticed something. A tender area right where his neck sloped down to his shoulder. It was slightly swollen and the skin a bit feverish. He checked it day after day. It was undeniable. He was developing a mating gland. He wondered what would happen if he took a knife and tried to cut it out. Of course that would be impossible now. His room had been stripped and the two knives he had were taken with his books and other Alpha things. He considered just clawing the damn thing out with his fingernails. Just keep clawing. Was it possible for someone to claw their own throat out and die from it?

~~~~~

Saying Peter Parker was at the bottom of the heap would be being generous. If there was a bottom to the bottom, that would be the place he occupied in the social order at Midtown Tech. He was only fifteen, but he was smart and his parents stood behind him in not letting him be held back. He was going to graduate in three days. Then on to Columbia to study chemistry, like his father, Richard. His mom, Mary, was slightly disappointed that Peter chose it over her physics, but whatever made their boy happy was what she wanted. 

Mary was a Beta and Richard was an Alpha. It was a difficult mating, but eventually they were able to have a child together, without needing an Omega surrogate. They only had Peter and they doted on him. Perhaps a bit much, Richard worried. Peter presented earlier that year as an Alpha. It was a surprise. With his demeanor, everyone expected him to be a Beta. The betting pool a school had odds on Omega because Peter was so shy and unassertive.

Even once he presented, his personality never changed. He still hid himself under baggy clothes, hugged his books close to him, stammered when confronted, and was the least Alpha Alpha anyone had seen. After a few months, his dad took him to a doctor because his Alpha nature seemed so in remission. 

There were blood tests and an embarrassing exam. Peter just wanted to crawl into a corner when the doctor reached underneath the drape he was covered with and touched him.

“He’s…” The doctor hesitated.

“Not an Alpha?” Richard offered.

“No, no, Dr. Parker. Peter is undeniably an Alpha. All his blood tests show that. But he’s quite… underdeveloped.”

“Oh my god,” Peter moaned, covering his face with his arms. “Do you have to, dad?” he looked over pleadingly. 

“Pete, if there’s something wrong, we need to see what can be done,” Richard said.

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Peter said. Tears began welling up in his eyes. 

The doctor looked at him, brow furrowed. “Does this happen often?” he asked, looking to both of them.

“The crying?” Richard asked. “Yes. He’s always been weepy.”

“Dad!”

“Peter, you cry over Disney movies. You watch the most ridiculous shows and you sit there in tears.”

“The dog died, dad! They killed a dog! It was sad. You cry over sad things. That’s normal.”

“Peter, in an Alpha, the ability to create tears is diminished. One can still feel sad over sad things, but an Alpha doesn’t cry. It is an extremely rare event that can bring literal tears to an Alpha’s eye,” the doctor explained patiently.

“The. Dog. DIED!” Peter said defensively. His eyes were glistening from so much emotion threatening to overwhelm him. They were treating him like he was broken. The kids in school treated him like he was a freak. Everything about him was something that was wrong, or inconvenient, or weird, or just needed to be _fixed._

The doctor’s assistant brought in some papers and the man looked through them. “Peter’s Alpha hormone levels are low,” the man said. “I’d like to do an ultrasound, to make sure there’s no blockages or obvious reasons for that.”

“Of course,” Richard said.

“Is it going to hurt?” Peter whimpered.

Both Richard and the doctor looked embarrassed. “No, Peter,” the doctor said. “It’s just external. I take this probe here,” he held up the device, “and run it over parts of your genital area. It may feel awkward, but it won’t hurt.”

“Peter,” Richard said chidingly. He wished his son had even a little bit of his bravery. Or even a little bit of _his mother’s_ bravery. And didn’t act so much like… _an Omega…_ all the time. 

Peter whimpered and reached out to his father when the doctor touched the ultrasound wand to his testicles. Richard took a step away, not letting Peter’s searching hand find his arm. Honestly, the boy had to develop some self-reliance! He was fifteen and a presented Alpha reaching out for his father like some child. It was beyond embarrassing. 

“Other than being exceptionally small,” the doctor began, “there is nothing functionally wrong with Peter’s anatomy. Are you able to achieve, maintain, and bring to completion an erection, Peter?”

“Oh my god,” Peter moaned and hid his face in his hands.

“Answer the doctor, Peter,” Richard said firmly.

“Yes, okay? Can you please stop? Yes I get hard. Yes I can jerk off. Yes I can come. Oh lord.”

“And have you had any experience with another person?” the doctor asked.

“Dad!” Peter desperately pleaded with his father.

Richard rolled his eyes. “What do you think, doctor? You think he’s ever fucked anything in his goddamn life? Who would let him?” He leaned against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest, and shook his head at Peter. “Oh hell. Here come the tears.”

“Wh… why… why would you… s… s… say something like that?” Peter looked away at the opposite wall.

“It’s getting ridiculous, Peter. You’re brilliant. You’re a little soft looking but you’re handsome, and you’ve never once even been on a date.”

“There’s nothing wrong physically with Peter, Dr. Parker. I would recommend Alphagen enhancement treatment. A daily pill and after a few weeks you should begin to notice some changes. Hair growth would be the first. There will be some genital growth, but as small as he is, I doubt he’ll ever achieve an Alpha’s full endowment.”

“Can he knot, doctor?” Richard said, concerned.

“Have you ever popped your knot while masturbating?” the doctor asked Peter.

Peter winced, squeezing tears from the corners of his eyes. He shook his head. The doctor brought the ultrasound back and began… fondling… him. He whimpered and tensed and tried to give the response he knew the man was looking for. But nothing would make him hard. The entire situation was too humiliating to even think about that.

“The blood flow isn’t blocked and the tissue required for knot development is there. I’d say it’s just that the boy lacks the self-confidence he needs.” The doctor finally removed his hands and told Peter he could dress. “If he’s socially inept… I know this isn’t the ‘modern’ way of doing things, but a bit of old fashionedness might just be the cure.”

Richard laughed. “Worked for me when my dad did it.” He clapped Peter hard on the shoulder. “Us nerds have a hard time of it, huh? I know a place. Clean, reliable. Their Omegas are all tested.” He laughed more and nudged Peter. “Just don’t tell your mother.”

Peter flinched from his dad’s touch. “You…” Peter’s eyes went wide. “H… h… how could you! Mom loves you and you… you… _cheat_ on her!?”

“Sometimes an Alpha just needs an Omega, son. Nothing wrong with that. You’ll understand once you’ve had one.” Richard smirked. “Nothing like seeing an Omega tail wagging in your direction. I’ll even pay extra and rent you one who’s in heat, how’s that sound?”

“Disgusting!” Peter fastened his pants and shirked away from both his father and the doctor. 

During the ride home, Richard tried to joke and bring Peter around to his point of view, extolling the virtues of the less virtuous Omegas to be had. Describing in graphic detail what was on offer and what Peter would learn from his first trip to a brothel. “Omega girls are nice, but get one of those hot to trot boys… in heat, they’re shameless. They’ll roll over for any kind of an Alpha. Get your dick slick in one of them and they’ll make a proper Alpha out of you.”

Peter curled up in the car seat and stared out of the window. He felt sorry for those Omega boys having to be treated like that by… Richard. 

As soon as they were home, Peter ran up to his room and shut the door. His mom tried to lure him out for dinner, but he refused. How could he ever look at her again, knowing that Richard cheated on her? And shared that information with him, expecting him to support his infidelity. How could he ever look at either of them again. Peter ran to his bathroom and lost what was left of his breakfast. 

Late that night, he touched himself. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him. It worked. It’s just it worked better if… Peter slicked his fingers with lubricant and reached behind himself, working three of his fingers inside. Even in an Alpha’s ass there was a spot… if you rubbed just right on it… He buried his moans in his pillow and his come in a tissue.

A rare Alpha might cry, but no Alpha _ever_ wanted to get fucked.

~~~~~

“Omega! Get dressed!” Howard bellowed, banging on Tony’s bedroom door. _“Try_ to make yourself look… hell, you’ll never be pretty, but try to at least look not as ugly as the bottom of my shoe. And shave your goddamn legs!”

Maria let herself into Tony’s room after Howard went back downstairs to his office. “There’s someone coming over that your father wants you to meet. Please, Anthony. You know how he’s been the past few weeks. You… haven’t been making things easy.”

Tony rolled over to look at her and snorted. “Gotta get a better brand of concealer, Maria.”

She ignored his jab and tried not to feel resentment towards her son. He was an Omega and as the Omega parent it was her job to see that he was properly behaved. The more he fought with Howard, the more Howard blamed her for it. She went to his closet and picked out the pretty sundress that displayed his best feature. “I bought you a razor, designed for an Omega’s more delicate skin. I’ll show you how…”

“Yeah, fuck that.” Tony grabbed the dress from her hands and pulled it over his head, tugging it down as far as he could. When it still wouldn’t cover him enough, he untied the string-straps, went to his closet and ripped two strips of cloth from the hem of another dress, and tied them to the strap ends, in effect lengthening the dress. Showing off more of his chest. Including the light smattering of hair in the middle of it. He slicked his hair back, styled like he used to in school. Styled like an Alpha. He kicked away the high heels she sat on the floor for him and headed out the door barefoot, lacking any other footwear.

“Maria!” Howard bellowed when he saw Tony coming down the stairs. “Can’t you even dress your Omega properly? Fuck.” He grabbed Tony by the wrist and dragged him towards his office. “Parker’s here already. God, you’re gonna cost me a fortune. Even offering a dowry, he was the best I could get.” Howard muttered under his breath. “Doesn’t even have a company of his own. Works for someone else.” He pushed Tony into his office. “Get in there and at least shut the fuck up,” he hissed.

Richard Parker pulled his head back, seeing Tony stumble awkwardly into the room, glaring back at his father. “This is…?”

“This is Tony. Look, if you’re still willing to make a match, I’ll double the dowry and you can come to work for Stark. We’ll pay you at least half again as much as you’re making at Dow.”

“Peter. Stand up!” Richard growled quietly back towards where his son had sat down. 

His suit was baggy and looked worse for Peter’s slumped shoulders in it, but he stood next to his father’s side. 

“I thought you said your son was an Alpha?” Howard scoffed. “Tony’s not much but I won’t have him mated to… is he even a Beta?”

“Peter’s an Alpha. I brought his presentation certificate and the blood test I had done. But, Tony?”

“Omega. He’s going to be a handful. I doubt Peter’s going to be able to control him.”

Tony looked at the boy Howard was selling him off to. It could be worse. He wasn’t old and ugly. He looked about the same age he was. And he looked… delicious. He reminded Tony of the boy he had at school. Soft curls, pale skin, and a shy hesitancy that otherwise Tony would’ve found endearing. But that was when he thought he’d be an Alpha and was playing around with a young, unpresented freshman. Not when he was an Omega, being sold into slavery. Even if his new master and owner was… cute, there was no way he was turning his ass up to the kid. Not when he was about to tent his stupid dress imagining what those very, _very_ pink lips would look like wrapped around his flushed dark cock.

“W… wh… wh…” Peter stammered. “Why do I have to control him?” he asked quietly.

“Because while you might be the most pathetic excuse for an Alpha who I got stuck with as a son, you are still an Alpha. He’s an Omega. You have to take a firm hand with them and not sit there giggling instead of fucking the damn thing.” Richard sighed at the failure of taking Peter to a brothel.

“The pathetic meeting the deplorable,” Howard said laughing. “I’m not paying a dowry for that,” he said nodding towards Peter. “The job offer is still on the table though. You know it’s as good as you’re going to get for your son.”

Richard scoffed. “Like you’ll get better for your Omega.”

“The original dowry but only if you agree to a private civil mating ceremony. I doubt either of us want to see _that_ match paraded out on the society columns,” Howard offered.

Peter shifted from foot to foot, nervously playing with his hands. Whenever he thought he could get away with it, he snuck a look at his future mate. He looked nothing like an Omega. He was taller than him, stockier than him, more muscular than him, hairier than him, and judging from the front of his dress… a lot more of _everything_ than him. And his arms… they looked like they could wrap around Peter and hold him _safe._

“Dowry, job, civil wedding, and you get the lovebirds their first home. Peter’s heading to Columbia to study chemistry next year. He’ll need someplace in Manhattan near school.”

Howard scoffed. “What’s wrong with Queens? It’s good enough for you.”

“The only reason I considered this mating was because it would be to a Stark.”

“Then I’m sorry to disappoint you but my Omega gets none of Stark Industries. Even the shares that he was given at birth were forfeit when he presented as Omega.”

Tony’s eyes flared with anger. “Why don’t you tell him how you got that shiner, Howard? But then I guess shit rolls downhill because Maria’s face doesn’t look much better than yours. Can’t beat me, so you beat your wife.” Howard pulled back to backhand him. “Try it,” he hissed. “If you think I won’t rip this goddamn dress off and beat the fuck out of you in front of _them_ you’re very fuckin’ wrong.”

“Sorry Howard,” Richard said, shaking his head. “You don’t have enough money to pay me to take that off your hands. Maybe you can get a few hundred for him from a brothel.”

Tony turned his wrath on Howard’s guest. “Excuse me? You said _what?”_

Richard laughed. “No, I take that back. No self respecting pimp would take that on without you paying _them.”_

Peter stood straight, his shoulders back. “Sort out the details, but here are my terms. I’m not going to Columbia, Richard, I’m accepting the letter from MIT. Howard, you’ll provide me a home in Cambridge. Of my choice.” There wasn’t a stutter or hesitancy in his voice. “I will take his Omega off his hands.” He didn’t look away from his father but met his gaze head on. “You get the job and whatever else you negotiate for the mating.” His voice became more reasonable. “But the dowry, double the initial offer, is mine. I need something to live on until I get my PhD.”

“Peter, are you sure?” Richard said, his brow furrowed.

“You said I needed a challenge to make a proper Alpha out of me.” Peter shrugged. “Tony seems like a challenge.” He looked at both men. “Could I spend some time with the Omega while you two work out the mating contract?”

“Tony, take your Alpha up to your room. Behave yourself,” Howard warned.

Tony rolled his eyes and was about to make another smart remark to Howard when Peter’s hand closed on his wrist. _Lightly._ “Yeah sure,” he said sullenly. “C’mon, _Alpha.”_

As soon as Tony shut his bedroom door behind Peter, he broke the kid’s hold on his wrist and took one up of his own. He spun Peter around, face to the door, arm pulled up behind his back. “If you think I’m going to be your _bitch…”_

Peter moaned and pushed back, grinding against the rise beneath Tony’s dress. 

“Oh,” Tony smirked. He reached his free hand to the front of Peter’s jeans, deftly working them open. “Wiggle that ass out of them,” he growled against Peter’s ear. Squirming out of his pants made Peter’s ass grind harder against him. Tony ripped his dress off. “What do you want?” he purred, pressing up against Peter when he’d stripped naked. “Beg me, precious.” He frotted against Peter’s ass. 

Peter whimpered. “Please Tony…” His hips made tight circles against Tony’s hard cock.

Tony nipped at Peter’s earlobe. “Please what, baby?”

“Fuck me Tony.”

“Anybody fucked this Alpha hole before me? You ever take it from some upperclassman?”

“What? No.”

“Oh right. Poor public school brat. Little piece of Queens trash. But with a sweet little virgin hole.” Tony spat on his fingers and rubbed them against Peter’s opening. “You _are_ a virgin, aren’t you Peter? Or am I getting sold off to some poor social climbing slut?” He spat into his palm and slicked it over the head of his cock.

“No Tony. I mean… ohhhh… Yes, Tony. I’mmmmm… a virgin.” 

Tony’s calloused finger slid into Peter with little resistance. “Horny little bitch couldn’t keep his fingers out of his own hole, though.”

“Tony…” Peter drew out the name on a soft, high pitched whine. “Please fuck me. Oh god you look so big.”

“I am big, baby.” Tony reached around and took Peter’s cock in his hand. “Not like this cute little cocklet you got. You thought you were gonna fuck me with _that?”_

“No Tony.” Peter looked over his shoulder, eyes twinkling. He reached down with his free hand and closed it around Tony’s hard cock. “I thought you were gonna fuck me with _that.”_

“Damn right, baby,” Tony growled and pressed the head of his cock against Peter’s hole. “Keep it quiet, beautiful. Can’t have them spoiling our fun.” He pressed forward.

Peter bit his lips trying to keep his cries in. Tony was so much bigger than even three of his delicate little fingers were. Tony noticed his struggle. He released Peter’s wrist and clamped his hand over the boy’s mouth. Peter sighed and went lax against him, letting his sounds be muffled by Tony’s large hand.

“You’re so fuckin’ tight.” Tony nuzzled against the back of Peter’s neck and kissed him there. “Can’t wait until I can get you where I can properly fuck you.” He seated himself all the way in. “Shit baby,” he moaned. “This what you’ve been dreaming of, darling?”

Peter whimpered. “Yes. Oh yes. Tony…” Peter ground his hips against Tony. “Fuck me.” He shuddered. _“Hard.”_

It was hard and fast and over quickly. But it left them both panting and spent. Peter pulled his pants back up, mostly. He was too far gone to care. Tony carried him over to his bed and stretched Peter out on top of him. He tangled his fingers into the boy’s curly brown hair and brought him in for a kiss that lasted far longer than their fuck did. 

Tony heard the doorknob snick and he quickly wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist, making it look like he’d been being fucked. “Goddammit Maria! Knock why don’t you!”

When the door shut, Peter fell into giggles.

“Why’d you change your school?” Tony asked, rolling them over onto their sides, facing each other. He kept giving Peter soft little kisses.

“Farther away. I think…” Peter’s fingers danced lightly over Tony’s chest, toying with the dusting of hair. “I think…” He furrowed his brow. “I think I have a plan.” He looked up at Tony and bit his lip. “I remember reading about you. You’re smart, right?”

“Yeah. I’m a fuckin’ genius for all the good it does me. I mean it, baby. You are _not_ fucking me and I am _not_ getting knocked up.”

“I don’t want to fuck you and I sure don’t want any pups running around. Like, _ever.”_

“The Stark-Parker line ends with us, then.”

“Fuck all of them,” Peter said and then blushed. “Sorry. I found out that Richard’s been cheating on my mom with Omega prostitutes all my life.”

“Yeah, well you already saw what a peachy lineage I have to pass down, even if I wanted to. Which I don’t.” Tony brought Peter in for a longer kiss. “So, tell me about your plan.”

~~~~~

They didn’t go down to City Hall. Neither Howard nor Richard wanted to risk what their children might do or look like being seen in public. A justice of the peace was brought to Howard’s home and the mating contract was signed in his office. Tony’s dowry had been negotiated up to twenty five million. Howard was willing to pay almost anything to get his unruly Omega son out of his house. Peter and Tony spent a few hours online, searching for real estate until they found a beautiful, modern townhouse for five million. The most expensive thing near MIT. Peter took Tony’s old car, a gorgeous white Audi R8 Spyder, as his own. Along with everything else Tony owned before he presented. He used the excuse that even though he was majoring in chemistry, he wanted to take a few engineering courses to round out the resume. 

Tony coached Peter on how to behave. And even _he_ toned it down… a little. But once they were mated (not bitten, never bitten), it was up to Peter, not Howard, how he dressed. His old clothes were in the boxes along with his other things, waiting for them when they moved into the new house.

On the first day of class, a dark-haired, muscular Alpha boy introduced himself to his engineering professors as Peter Parker. He’d decided against chemistry, instead opting for a dual major in engineering and physics. And the new darling of the neighborhood was the cute little Omega with curly hair and doe brown eyes, Tony Stark-Parker. They were a non-traditional couple, but Cambridge was one of the most liberal places in the country. 

It was a good plan… in theory. But it started to fall apart after two months. There weren’t any problems with _other_ people believing their ruse, but Tony was restless and irritable. Peter was easy-going about the shift in names and designations, but the loss of his identity rankled Tony. Every time he came home after a day of being called ‘Peter’, he disappeared into the basement and lost himself into ear splitting music while he worked on his projects. Peter tried to make things easier for him and Tony really wanted to not take it out on Peter. But it wasn’t working.

“Baby, I love you,” Tony said one evening after dinner. He pulled Peter into his lap. “But I can’t be Alpha Peter and I can’t be Omega Tony. I just…” he sighed. “I… I have no _me.”_

Peter kissed him. “So we need a better plan.”

Tony scoffed. “There isn’t one.”

He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, massaging the tension at the base of his scalp. “You mean two of the most brilliant minds in the world can’t game this situation?” Peter put a kiss on Tony’s temple. “What did you tell me your teacher used to say to you?”

Tony chuckled. “Work the problem, not the solution. It never made any sense.”

“Well duh. Of course it does.”

“No…”

“Yes. God, Tony, I’ve seen you do it a dozen times since you started class. You fight the problem because you’re fixed on what you’re _sure_ the answer is. And it is. The answer you have is right.”

“That’s why it makes no sense.”

“It’s not the _only_ right answer. You get so attached to the one you came up with, you miss easier ones you didn’t.”

“Huh?”

Peter rolled his eyes. He leaned over and grabbed one of Tony’s engineering texts off the coffee table. “Here. This one. What’s the answer?” Tony gave it to him. “How’d you get there?”

“I don’t fucking know. It’s the right answer, that’s what matters.”

Peter fished the pen out of Tony’s shirt pocket. “Here.” He scribbled directly onto the text’s page.

“No. Here.” Tony wrote out a longer, more convoluted solution. “Wait. How’d you get…” He traced through Peter’s result. “No. That’s not right.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No!”

“God, Tony for a genius, you’re dense. Work backwards through my answer and tell me I’m wrong.” Peter waited. “Yours works too.” He wrote the reverse of Tony’s solution. 

“There’s only one equation. It’s either right or it’s wrong.”

“Yeah, but not everything is a _math_ problem. Even engineering and physics isn’t all just math problems.” Peter kissed Tony again. “There has to be more than one solution to our problem. It’s not even science, it’s sociology.”

“That’s why I don’t get it. People insert too many variables.”

“We can figure this out. My idea was just one I came up with the minute I saw you standing there in that ridiculous dress trying to hide that huge cock of yours,” Peter said grinning.

“Okay, but Cambridge isn’t far enough away. I’ve been terrified that Howard or Richard are going to show up,” Tony admitted.

“Where else is good for engineering?”

“I’m not going to Caltech.”

Peter laughed. “It’s only MIT or Caltech?”

“Stanford. I guess they’re okay.”

“The Bay Area’s as non-trad as Cambridge,” Peter offered.

“Better than L.A. and Caltech. SoCal is more conservative than it looks. And Stark has a it’s West Coast headquarters there.” Tony nestled Peter against him and relaxed into the sofa. “But how can I be Tony Stark-Parker still. Hell, I’ll settle for Tony Parker. I don’t care about fucking Stark. Howard can have it. He already does.”

Peter ran his fingers through Tony’s hair again. “You don’t need him, baby. And I don’t need Richard. We have twenty five million and in this market, even with a fast sale, we can get what Howard paid for this place back out of it. Thirty’s enough to do whatever we want.”

“Barely. And it still doesn’t solve the problem.”

“What about… a complete name change. Tony and Peter… pick something.”

“I still don’t see…”

“What, you can’t hack the national Omega registry?” Peter rolled his eyes. “You told me you were good with computers. Or did you lose that when you presented.”

“Peter,” Tony growled.

Peter giggled. “You’re so easy. I love you.”

“I should spank you, brat,” Tony said, nipping Peter’s bottom lip. “But baby, you don’t want to be an Omega. Legally, it sucks.”

Peter shrugged. “I don’t care.”

“I do. What if something happens to me?” Tony brought Peter against him and ran his fingers through his curls. “You’d be stuck being a single Omega and I couldn’t do that to you.”

“Tony, you’re doing it again. Seeing a problem from a fixed solution. What would I have to do to not be an Omega any more? Any time I wanted to?”

“Oh. Okay, so this plan only works if we never get sick enough to need any blood work done. For anything. Ever.”

“One thing at a time, Tony. Let’s get us out to Stanford as us first.”

“Okay baby.” He buried his face into Peter’s hair and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. It’s stupid. It’s just a name. It shouldn’t matter.”

“No, I get it. I don’t care because no one took it away from me. I gave it up when we moved here. Peter, Tony, Jimmy, Roger, I don’t care. Okay maybe not Roger,” Peter said laughing. “But baby, no one stole my whole identity away from me because one day my biology changed. It _does_ matter. It _should_ matter.”

Tony shuddered and tears fell into Peter’s hair. “God I hate being a weepy Omega,” he muttered.

“Tony please. I cry over Christmas commercials.” Peter tilted his face up and ran his thumb through the tears on Tony’s cheek. “I’m in love with you. I want you to be whatever you makes you you.”

“Peter…” Tony laughed. “And you say _I_ don’t make sense.”

~~~~~

Take two.

They moved to Palo Alto from Cambridge. The story was that they took the fall semester off for their honeymoon. Tony started midterm at Stanford Engineering. Every document in their files, from the Omega registry down to their old transit pass records, was in order. 

“It shouldn’t have mattered,” Tony said as they unpacked the boxes in their new home. It was smaller and not quite as nice, but the Bay Area had outrageous real estate prices. “It’s not even the whole name I wanted to keep. Just my first name. It’s stupid.”

“Anthony Edward Starker, I am not going to listen to that anymore,” Peter said, putting his hands on his hips. “It matters. _You_ matter. Stop it.”

“Peter Benjamin Starker, you are entirely too good for me,” Tony said, scooping Peter into his arms.

“Yes, I am. But you’ll do.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
